Never give up!
by Isabella Esme Cullen
Summary: Formally titled Bella Swan Pregnant...Bella gets raped by Jacob 2 months later she discovers she's pregnant. so what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is not beta'd so there might be some misspelled words or improper grammar.**

* * *

I have missed my period for the last two months, and I have been throwing up I took a home pregnancy test and it was positive, so I am currently sitting in the doctor's office waiting on Dr. Cullen to come back with the results.

I will have to explain to everyone who the father is and that I was raped I am so dreading this mostly because my father is chief of police and his best friend's son is the one who raped me.

Dr. Cullen walked into the room and sighed as he looked at the papers he was holding.

"Bella, as much as I hate to say this you are pregnant, but may I ask, who the father is?"

I nod as I had tears in my eyes as I spoke.

"Yes I know who he is! And let me explain that I was raped." He stood there shocked at my words.

"Bella, Why didn't you say anything?" he asked the tone he used was somewhere between a father's tone and the doctors tone.

"Because it's dad's best friend's son!" You could see the fire in his eyes as he tried to remain calm. But you could tell he was really mad.

"It was Jacob Black that raped you!" I nodded he could see the tears in my eyes.

"I better call dad and get him to pick me up then I need to confess it all to him. Do you think I can come over later and tell everyone else?" Carlisle nodded

"Bella, why don't you just ride with me? You are my last patient so I'll call Esme to tell her to call a family meeting and to call Charlie to meet us at the house"

I nodded afraid to say much I felt a finger under my chin then I was looking directly into Carlisle's bright blue eyes

"Bella, you are like a daughter to me and Esme so we here to support you okay!" I smiled and gave him a hug,

"Now let me call Esme and fill out this form and we can go."

I was exhausted and couldn't wait to get this all out in the open I know stress isn't good for me or the baby.

"Thanks Carlisle, for everything" he gave me a big smile and nodded that was his way of saying 'anytime kid'.

After we got into the car we fell into silence as we drove to the Cullen house. My thoughts are everywhere as I try to figure what dad's reaction will be.

How will Charlie react will he take my side or Jacobs?

Will he let me have the baby and keep it or make me give up for adoption?

Or will he make me have an abortion!

Carlisle noticed that I was clutching my stomach

"Bella are you alright, are you in pain!" he asked with concern

"No Carlisle, no pain just wondering how exactly dad and everyone else is going to react"

I am not going to tell him the rest of my worries.

He shook his head

"Like I said everyone will be with you every step of the way for support and guidance!"

After a few minutes Carlisle spoke again.

"Bella, Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, what is it?"I answer

"Um, Can I say that I am fixing to be a grandpa?" that made me laugh.

"Of course you have been like a second father to me so why not, I'm sure Esme would love to say she is a grandmother and Rose and Alice would love to say they are aunts and Emmett, Jasper, and Edward would love to say they are uncles." he smiled and went back to focusing on the road.

By this time we pulled into the Cullen drive way everyone was here even my father, Carlisle got out and opened my door and helped me out.

"Bella, take a deep breath"

I did as I was told as we approaching the door it flew open and I was engulfed into hug by two sets of arms threw blurry eyes I saw who it was Alice and Rose.

"Bella, Honey what's wrong, mom said you went to the doctor and that you wanted to speak to all of us"

Carlisle walked up behind us "Girls, let's get inside so Bella can tell us all her news!"

They nodded and before we could get through the door Rose spun around.

"Bella, before we get inside I think I ought to tell you that Tanya is here."

I looked back at Carlisle in panic

"You don't want her here do you" I shook my head no

"I don't want anyone outside the family to know yet, plus she bullies me and spreads rumors about me as it is she doesn't need to know this!" I was just about to cry.

Everyone nodded and we headed for the door and I looked around and noticed something

"Wait where Tanya's car?" I asked I know Edward didn't bring her she hates riding with him she always drove, if they went on dates she drove she wouldn't ride with him because of his driving and he didn't want her in his car after she left imprints of her fingernails in the seats.

Rose looked at me then looked around

"I don't know Bella, maybe someone dropped her off I know Edward hasn't been no where he actually had just got up when she showed up."

"Okay let's get this over with"

They all nodded we walked into the house in silence I felt like I was going to throw up.

When we walked into the house my eyes immediately dropped onto Tanya, Who was trying to sit in Edward's Lap and he was pushing her off before I could speak I heard Esme call my name then I was engulfed into a motherly hug.

"Whatever is wrong baby girl we are here for you!" Esme smiled and kissed my forehead "And honey I promise, I've been trying to get rid of her, whatever your news is she doesn't need to know what it is!" I nodded silently agreeing with her.

Esme turned around "Tanya, I'm sorry but you need to leave this is a family meeting!"

Tanya glared at Esme and I noticed Edward didn't look to happy no one looks at Esme like that.

"Well if I have to leave then Bella and her father need to leave to because they are not family!"

Esme gave her look I have never seen her give anyone and spoke "Bella and Charlie are family"

"no they aren't" Tanya huffed Esme answered her "They might not be blood family but they are family!"

Tanya huffed and stood up "Alright Eddie take me home!" she demanded I watch Edward as he goes to answer but Dad beat him to it "Tanya, one of my deputy's just pulled up he will take you home, Edward needs to stay here and here what Bella has to say."

Dad didn't like her either he caught her allot over the summer break with different boys in the backseats of cars all over town he thinks of Edward like a son and he had told Edward she was cheating on him but Edward said 'I know Charlie that's why I haven't been with her in awhile I didn't say bye when we left on this trip it took her three days to realize we all were gone then I got a call from her cussing me thinking that since Bella was with us she should have come too but I told her it was a family trip and she was saying Bella wasn't family and all that so I hung up on her' they talked awhile more after that well back to the present

Tanya huffed and stomped her foot

"You know what I will be a part of this family, because I'm three months pregnant!"

Everyone gasped but Edward he was laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at you knocked me up and you are sitting there laughing." Tanya huffed

Edward stopped laughing and stood up the look on his face made me flinch even though it was not directed at me.

"Because when you got 'pregnant' we were all in Europe, besides from what I have heard from various people around town that you were with the whole damn town, and I haven't slept with you in five months even when I did I used condoms and none of them broke because I checked and when you stayed here I always slipped you the day after pill!"

Tanya was huffing and everyone else looked at Edward like they were proud.

"So Tanya, I'm going to say this as nice as possible GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE"

I have never seen Tanya move so fast in forever and surprisingly Esme didn't say anything about Edward being so rude to a woman which I was glad.

Carlisle nodded and gave me a little push to go stand where everyone could see me as I went to speak my mouth went dry I started to speak again but I couldn't say anything so I ran.

I ran to the huge back porch as I walk over to the railing I heaved up all the crackers I ate.

I heard heavy footsteps

"Bella are you alright?" I took a deep breath and shook my head 'NO'

"What's wrong Bella?"

I took another deep breath "I'm pregnant I was raped and the bastard got me pregnant!"

"Bella, when did this happen? and Why didn't you tell us that you were r- r- I can't even say it! " Edward asked in a calm voice but when I turned to look at him you could see the anger in his eyes.

"It happened right after we got back from Europe it was two days only two days Edward " I was still crying. I heard him take a long breathe "Bella, I know where you were then, so I'm guessing Jacob was the one who raped you right." I looked up at him and nodded 'Yes'

"Alright Bella, let's go inside so you can tell everyone what's going on" he laughed a little

"You know that there is going to be a nursery and stuff here don't you" I laughed threw my tears and nodded

When we got into the kitchen I seen Emmett and Jasper pulling Carlisle off of someone as we got closer I seen dad helping someone off of the floor. It wasn't till we were completely in the living room did I know who Carlisle had just hit it was..

* * *

**Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is not beta'd so there might be some misspelled words or improper grammar.**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was Jacob.

I looked up Edward in panic, he nodded and stood in front of me but not before Jacob seen me.

"Bells, come give Jakey a hug" I felt Edward growl real low as I stepped out from behind Edward and stood beside him I noticed that Jasper and Emmett and Carlisle standing on either side of me. Although I knew Emmet and Jasper had no idea what was going on, they knew they were protecting me especially when their dad throws a punch at someone, and Edward is trying to hide me behind him.

I looked at dad with my arms crossed over my chest

"Dad I have something to tell you" dad looked curious and nervous

"Something happened Two months ago that you need to know." Jake looked furious he knew exactly what I was going to tell.

I took a deep breath

"I was raped _'I heard gasps from everyone' _and you would have never found out about if I hadn't found out today that I am pregnant and the guy that raped me not only once but twice in the same day is standing in this room." Dad started looking around "and that guy is standing right beside you, Dad JACOB BLACK RAPED ME"

Dad looked like he could murder Jacob, you could see the flames in his eyes but he kept his police face on.

"Dad, he even try to get me to give him a blow job in your own house, remember that one night you heard me screaming and you came to see what was going on and Jake was in my room and he said 'she seen a mouse' when in fact he was trying to make me give him a fucking blow job"

When I looked up the boys looked like they were going to kill someone, I could hear the growls coming from everyone And Esme, Rose, and Alice had Baseball bats, where in the hell did they get them, I could see dad's hand twitch toward his gun you could see the anger in his eyes but his face was a calm.

Jake was brave enough to speak

"I'm going to be a father, c-c-can I touch your stomach?"

All the guys growled and I was pushed behind Edward.

"You will never touch her again, Chief Swan are you going to arrest him?"

Charlie looked around but didn't say anything he must still be in shock.

"Um yes, but without physical evidence that it wasn't un consensual sex, he will only be in for about 24 to 48 hours or at least till Monday, but as of right now there is no proof other than my grandbaby." Chief Swan said.

by now I was pissed "DAD, how dare you think that I would even think about having sex much less unprotected sex with anyone, besides I was a virgin when that ass raped me, he didn't even see if I was ready which I wasn't at all and it still hurts it feels like I have razors up in there and it feels like I am chaffing inside." by the time I was done with my rant Edward had me in his arms in a tight hug

Carlisle cleared his throat "Chief Swan, if what she said is true we got your evidence, I will schedule her appointment with the best OBGYN we have and the evidence will be sent to your office."

Charlie nodded

"Jacob Black, You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" Jacob nodded and was handcuffed

"Bella, I will be back to take your full statement okay" I nodded

After they had drove off I broke down crying again

I realized I was being held I looked into the eyes of Esme my almost mother she smiled and said "so I'm going to be a Grandma huh." I laughed and nodded a 'yes'

I heard squeals from Alice and Rose and I could hear them planning the nursery and already planning a shopping trip. And I thought I heard something about redoing my room that I have here.

Esme looked down at me "Bella I know this is a bad time to ask, but what are you going to do about school?"

"Um, no clue I might just drop out." Everyone got really quiet then all of a sudden.

"HELL NO, you are not going to drop out, you are going to go to school then as soon as that bump starts to show or you start to get uncomfortable going to school then mom will start home school you, and if you have too you can move in"

Everyone was starring at Edward in shock at his outburst.

"Its true sweetie, by the time you have the baby you will be able to walk across the stage with rest of the class!" Carlisle said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Dear let's see what Charlie has to say about all this but if he tries to make her do something like give the baby up or anything like that, I will move her in myself!" I have never heard Esme use that tone of voice, she is always so soft spoken so it is surprising.

"Bella, why don't you go upstairs and lay down for a little while Edward goes with her please." Me and Edward both nodded and headed up the stairs.

I started to go to my room but Edward tugged me back across the hall to his room.

I laid down in his very comfortable king sized bed; he looked like he was deep in thought then with a crooked smile and a wink he went to the bathroom a few seconds later he came out with a glass of water.

"Do you have a headache" I nodded as he handed me two Advil and the glass of water which I chugged down. Edward lay down beside as I snuggled into my side of the bed.

"Bella, I'm with you every step of the way, you know that right?"

"Yes, Edward I know and I am very thankful for that!"He smiled and kissed me on the forehead

"Can I see your stomach" I blushed and raised my shirt his hand ghosted over my skin, tracing where my bump would appear in a few months.

"Did dad do a ultra sound today?"

"Yeah they are in my purse, if you want to go get them" he jumped out of the bed and went to my purse.

I opened it up and handed him the pictures "It's Beautiful Bella!"

I smiled and he got back into bed and I snuggled into his side and slowly fell asleep but somewhere in my foggy brain I thought I heard him say 'I love you Bella and this may not be our baby but I will love it as mine'.

When I woke up it was dark outside, I turned over and saw that Edward was asleep beside me his very large hand is still on my stomach. Edward slowly woke up and he smiled at me and looked over at the clock

"Wow we slept a long time didn't we?"

I laughed "yeah we did."

I looked over to the clock and seen a picture frame with a blowup of one of the ultra sounds. I looked around at Edward who was smiling.

"Edward, when did you do this?" I had tears in my eyes damn hormones

"Shortly after you went to sleep, you're not mad are you?" he asked concern and worried that I am mad.

"No Edward I'm not mad I'm happy." He let out a relieved breathe and granted me a crooked smile.

"I want to do this with at least one ultra sound each time okay." i nodded smiling like a fool. His phone beeped with a txt message.

"Bella, your dad is here to take your statement and mom said to come down and eat dinner"

I paled I didn't want to go through this again as if he was reading my mind Edward said "Bella this important you have to give your statement!"

"I know, I just don't want to go through it all again." he nodded and I took the hand he offered me to help me out of the bed.

As we reached the stairs I stumbled a little. Edward chuckled

"Bella, get on my back and I will piggy back you down so you don't hurt yourself or your baby" he said with a smile

I willingly climbed onto his back as we descended the stair I whispered my thanks

We reached the bottom of the stairs I immediately saw my dad sitting on the couch eating a piece of lemon meringue pie, he motioned for me to sit down and he placed a recorder down.

"Isabella?" oh no "I need to take your statement!"

I took a deep breath

"It happened right after we got back from Europe, I had been home two days and you wanted to go fishing and I didn't want to stay home by myself so we both went down to La Push and you and Billy went fishing leaving me alone with Jacob, he had been acting weird every since we arrived. After awhile I told him I was going for a walk I walked to one secluded part of the beach where I always catch some sun I loved that place you can smell the ocean and the sand is always so warm I had laid down and been there maybe of fifteen minutes when there was a shadow I looked and it was Jacob before I could say what's up he was on top of me groping me all over I told him to get off he never did say anything I was screaming when his hands pulled down my shorts and my underwear down he entered me roughly and the whole time he was whispering 'love you, love you, love you' over and over and I remember thinking what have I done to him for him to do this to me.

After he was done he just sat up smirked at me got up and walked off I sat there and cried for I don't know how long the few times I tried to stand up there was so much pain. I finally stood up and walked back to the house when I got into the house he was sitting on the couch acting like nothing had happened he looked up at me and asked 'hey bells you were gone awhile something wrong' I didn't say anything I went straight to the bathroom and started to cleanup. He waited about two minutes and then unlocked the door and came right on in and he looked furious 'Bella you will not walk away from me when I'm talking to you! I asked you what took you so long to come back to the house.'

I answered him in a dead voice 'I was so sore and hurt so bad I couldn't walk' he then attacked me told me you are mine, no one will ever want you ever, you better be glad I even looked your way because you are ugly' he then dragged me into his room and raped me again he might have done it more, I don't know I blacked out"

Dad looked mad Edward had a tight hold on me as I cried into his chest,

Dad cleared his throat "Isabella, please tell me about the incident at the house?"

Esme had brought me a glass of water and I drank the whole thing in one gulp.

"Alright, they were over to watch the football game with you and for some reason he ended up in my room, I was looking at the photo's from the summer trip before I even knew he was there he had done grabbed my head and was dragging it toward his crotch 'Bitch I want a blow job so you are going to give it to me' he started unzipping his jeans and then I started screaming that's when you ran into the room that's when he said 'she seen a mouse' .

So every time they came over I made sure I wasn't home, I always was over here."

Dad nodded and was writing something down "how long were the incidents apart?"

"Almost two weeks, at that point I mainly stayed in my room; I was in that much pain!"

Dad nodded he understood that week he couldn't get me out of my room for anything, not even Alice and Rose could get me out or anyone one else it had been almost two weeks of me staying in my room that Emmett, Jasper, and Edward came into the house (of course dad knew they were going to do this) came into my room and Emmett picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and carried me out to his jeep by that time the pain had faded and about six showers a day to not feel so filthy.

Dad turned off the tape recorder with a sigh.

"Alright Bella, I need you to sign this statement saying everything is true" I nodded and signed the paper.

"Alright now that is taken care of, Bella I understand Carlisle wants you to stay here for awhile I honestly think that is a good idea because of where I'm not home that much and at least here you always have someone with you."

I looked at dad and nodded "yes dad, I would love to stay here and as long as you promise to come see me every night!" I said with a smile

Esme cleared her throat "Charlie, you come over for supper and stay as long as you want and if you want you can stay in one of the guest rooms."

"I'll say yes to the supper, but I'll think about the guest room thanks Esme"

I heard her laughing "you're welcome Charlie"

Dad turned back to me "Bella, why don't you go eat you need your strength and my grand baby needs to be kept healthy which reminds have you got your pre vitamins or whatever they are"

I laughed I couldn't help it it's very rare that you see my dad blush

"Charlie, I have them by her plate when she is ready to eat" Dad smiled at Esme and my stomach must have heard about the food because it growled, everyone started laughing. Esme took my arm and pulled me off the couch into the kitchen pointed to the chair and silently demanded me to sit and eat which I did and started eating.

In the living room I could still hear dad talking to Edward

"Edward, please keep my baby safe because lord knows I haven't!" I heard dad sigh.

"Charlie don't blame you go home get a good night's sleep and we will see tomorrow!"

"alright I will, I guess I better swing by the station, I think I heard one the deputy's say something about beating the shit out of Jacob!" just by the sound of this I know he was smiling

"Well tell them to get a punch in for me" I knew he was joking but if he had a chance he would punch him in fact I think he has wanted to do it for a long time.

"I better go say bye to Bella I'll see you later Edward."

Dad slowly walked into the kitchen and gave me a small smile.

"Bella I'm heading home, Alice has gone to get your book bag and some of clothes!"

I smiled and nodded as my mouth was full; he reached over and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you kiddo, and whatever comes out of you!" I laughed "thanks dad"

"Hey um dad what has Billy said about all this? And does he know I'm pregnant!" he frowned a little.

"He's not happy about the way Jacob treated you, but he is happy that you will have his grandchild and is happy that you didn't abort it, I told him you would never abort it you didn't have the heart to do that, he also asked if he could see the baby when it's born if not he understands." I nodded

"Dad, I'll call Billy and talk to him he can see the baby just because his son done what he did doesn't mean that I'm going to keep him from his grandchild!" dad smiled and then frowned again.

"I also talked to Rachael, her and her husband is moving back here and Billy called her and told her what had happened, she asked if I was there she said she had some info for me. She gave me a statement over the phone apparently her and Jacob had talked a lot over the summer and she said that he would say things like 'I miss her so bad, I want her in so many ways it isn't funny, sis I swear I'm going to bust a nut, she will be mine, why does Cullen get to be so close to her and sleep in the same bed and I can't' What was the last one to mean?" I wiped my eyes.

"He knows and you do to that me and Edward share a bed, but that's all we have ever done! you know one night you were on a weekend fishing trip it was Friday, I had a very bad day and by bad day, Newton was bothering me and the Jessica and Tanya had started teasing me and also tripped me causing me to fall pretty hard. I wanted to go home early so Edward took me home, Alice was in Seattle with Esme and Rose was in auto shop with Emmett you do not disturb them in that class, so Edward stayed with me well he put in the bed after we watched a movie he started back towards the door but I asked him to stay with me, the next morning when I woke up Jacob was standing there glaring at me and Edward he stormed out and didn't talk to me for a week!"

"Bella, why didn't you tell me about this? I had thought for a long time that Jacob had a crush on you and I just didn't think it would escalate to this, but stick with Edward he will take good care of you like he always has!" he said that last part with a smile he looked at his watch.

"I've got to go I'll see you tomorrow, after all it is the weekend." Dad said with a smile.

I laughed "Thanks dad, I'll see you tomorrow love you"

He kissed my forehead "love you too bells" at that he turned and left

Edward came into the room and ate we talked about school and a lot of other things he was cut off when I yawned really loud.

He laughed "I guess it's bed time?" I nodded "Alice said she put your pajamas on the bed so let's go on up you ready." I smiled at him and yawned again "I take that as a yes" he got off his stool turned and bent down in front of me" climb on spider monkey! I think you're too tired to walk up those stairs." we both laughed and I got his back and we went to bed.

* * *

**Alright peeps what do you think? Review Please**


	3. Saturday

**Disclaimer: ********This story is not beta'd so there might be some misspelled words or improper grammar or even missing punctuation.**

* * *

**Saturday **

When I woke up I felt a heavy arm across my waist, I rolled over and smiled when I seen Edward staring at me, then the nausea hit so I got up as fast as I could to the bathroom barely making it to the toilet to throw up ugh this morning sickness is going to kill me. After I got done I felt someone holding my hair back and rubbing soothing circles on my back. I laughed as I look up at Edward.

"Not even born yet and the kid is already giving me hell!" We both chuckled.

"Yeah Bella, just wait till it starts kicking" I groaned as he helped me up and went out to his room and I brushed my teeth. There was a knock on the door so I opened it, Edward stood there with my clothes even my underwear and bra I raised a eyebrow at him.

"Alice picked out your clothes all except a shirt."

And he held out is old football shirt as I took it from him he smiled as did I

"I thought this would be pretty comfortable, is it alright?"

I smiled he knows I love this jersey I always slept over the night before a football game and I wore his jersey, I think he likes seeing me in it. Alice always said it was where I left my scent on the jersey and that he believed it was good luck, so we tested the theory, I didn't sleep over and the next game he lost so we proved are theory so now hanging in my closet is a replica of his jersey so if I can't make it for our sleepovers he will have my scent with him. It's so sweet.

"Yes it is, thank you."

I gave him a big hug and went on with my shower.

After my shower I felt so much better so instead of going downstairs I went back to bed. My hands automatically went to my stomach and I was stroking it and to me it didn't feel right there was no obvious change but I could feel it or maybe it was my imagination.

I was in my own little world when I heard a noise, I looked to see Edward smiling at me "You know, I always loved it when you wear my clothes especially my jersey!" I laughed

"I know" I smirked at him

"Hey come here" He slowly walked over to the bed

"What's up home girl?" I shook my head at him I lifted my shirt

"Do you see a difference?" He reached out and rubbed my stomach and was studying my stomach like it was a book.

"I see a little difference but at this point you shouldn't be showing yet" he smiled "hm maybe your having twins" I widen my eyes

"W-w-what O God twins, Edward what the hell am I going to with two? oh my god." He laughed at my expression.

"Bella, calm down you don't know for sure it's nothing to worry about besides if you do have twins you could always move in forever." What did he just say?

He must have seen my confused look.

"We will talk about it later!" his phone buzzed with a text "well let's get you down stairs so we can both eat and also Rose and Alice wants you to try on the maternity clothes."

I groaned and he laughed at me.

"But I'm not that big yet. how am going to know if they fit?" He shrugged his shoulders

"Alright girl, get on" I laugh at him and climbed onto his back. We passed the room that they have already cleared out for the nursery, Edward stopped for us to look in.

"When did they do this?" I asked Edward looking at the now bare room.

"Um I think Rose And Alice made Emmett and Jasper do everything early this morning and by early I mean early like sometime around six then they drug them shopping." we both ended up laughing as we passed Emmett and Rose's room we could hear Emmett's snoring.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs I was shocked at the shopping bags that was strolled all over the living room there was some big boxes then I noticed it was furniture a crib, changing table ect..

"Alice, what in the world?" She looked at me and gave somewhere between a smile and a smirk.

"Me and Rose went shopping this morning and we went ahead and got furniture for the nursery and baby clothes oh and we all so bought the false stomach that has a pump with it so we can blow it up to different1 stages that way you can try on maternity clothes."

WOW

"Alright Bella, why don't you go eat then we will try on different clothes and me and Rose will show you all the cute baby clothes we bought."

"Okay Alice, see ya later." still on Edwards back we went into the dining room we seen Esme sitting at the table making plans for a nursery and I could have swore I seen a wedding dress but she shoved it into a folder as we got closer Edward let me down.

"Did you see a picture of a white dress that looked like a wedding dress" he whispered into my ear.

"Yeah I'm glad you seen it I thought I was seeing things." We both smiled and went on and got our plates and sat down by Esme to eat.

"Oh darlings you're finally up, Bella dear did you sleep well." I smiled I love Esme

"Yes Esme, I did." She gave me a huge smile

"Alright well you better eat those girls are itching to get you to try clothes on and trust me they will wear you real quick and be glad that I talked them out of waking you up early this morning."

"Thanks so much Esme I needed the sleep I feel better than I have for awhile."

Edward smiled at both me and Esme and took our plates to the kitchen Esme turned to me.

"You know I have always noticed you sleep better when you sleep in Edwards bed so does he is there something I should know." I blushed

"I don't know why Esme, but when I am home I sleep but I'm awake more than I am asleep here I sleep although the night and Edward says he does the same thing." She smiled

"I know why! but I'm not going to tell you or Edward I'm going to let you figure it out." I nodded I somehow knew she was going to say that.

"You better get in there and start trying on clothes or they might come and get you and start dressing you as if you are a mannequin." I rolled my but the woman speaks the truth.

"Thanks for breakfast Esme it was wonderful as always" She chuckled and pointed me to the living room.

Half an hour later I was in the living room modeling another outfit for these too.

"Alice, I swear this feels like the 50th outfit you have put me in?"

She laughed "it might be."

The door bell rang

"EDWARD, ANSWER THE DOOR" Rose screamed

"I CAN'T EMMETT YOU ANSWER IT" Edward yelled

"ALRIGHT" Well that was easy it must be food otherwise he would have hollered for Jasper to answer it.

We heard his footsteps coming down the stairs and stop in front of the door the we heard his loud voice growl

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Then we heard the nasally voice of none other than Tanya.

"Emmett, lower your damn voice and go get my boyfriend better yet EDWARD I'M HERE!"

"Hey Alice, didn't he break up with her yesterday in front of all of us." Alice nodded at Rose

Tanya walked into the living room with a smug smile, she took one look at me and it was wiped off her face her eyes were glued to my bump well fake bump that will be real well you get the idea. Her eyes were bugging out then that freaking smug look was back.

"Well well well looks the perfect Swan got herself knocked up!" Immediately my eyes started watering

"Tanya, you have no idea what Bella has been through in the last couple of months, so shut you're fucking mouth!" We all looked towards the kitchen to see Esme with her hands balled up in fists I turned around and faced Tanya.

"You don't know me Tanya or what I have been through." She smirked at me

"Oh but Bella, I know allot about you like you are in love with Edward, I know that you talk about him in your asleep, I know that you keep a journal under your mattress that is called the Edward dream journal, I also know that you and Edward sleep together whenever you are upset and can't sleep, and you all sleep in the same bed when you all go on trips."

I looked up at her but it wasn't her I was looking at it was Edward green eyes he cleared his throat and winked at me before Tanya got turned around.

"Oh there you are Eddie!" she kept trying to kiss him on the lips and he was dodging her like someone was shooting at him, she tried to hug him but he kept dodging it was kind of comical in a way but again well you know the saying.

He dodged her one final time and headed straight for me and gave me a gentle hug he whispered into my ear.

"You alright?" I shook my head

"Not really she knows things she's not supposed to know she knows where things are in my room." He growled before anything else was said Tanya let out a loud laugh.

"Oh Bella, I was in your house more than once this past summer!"

Everyone including Carlisle was listening to Tanya ramble and then I noticed that Carlisle had his cell phone open by his side hm that's odd.

"What do you mean Tanya? Why were you in Bella's house?" Edward Asked

Tanya let out another laugh and then smiled at both of us I am wondering if this girl has finally went off her rocker.

"Well me and Jacob Black decided we were tired of you two running around on us with each other so we needed evidence to confront you two with so we to Bella's the Chief was fishing which Jacob knew, anyway we went in threw the back door and like we searched everywhere all we found was pictures, we even turned on her computer and read her e-mails and her electronic diary and her story's, we even went through her homework that she did for this year I mean how geek can you be." At this point I felt even more violated not only had Jake raped me but he violated my sanctuary my room and he let Tanya in with him.

"You know I was there a couple more times without Jacob he showed where all the spare keys were." I was standing behind Edward trying not to cry I was hiding from Tanya from everyone.

"Tanya, I don't know what exactly you were trying to do or find going through Bella's stuff."

"That's the thing I didn't find a damn thing that was interesting, well except that dream journal and the dreams in that journal was hot I mean really hot but it seems since Bella in knocked up you two have already acted out some of those dreams." I could feel the furry rolling off of Edward and everyone else and I also was very pissed

"Tanya I was raped by Jacob the boy who I thought of as nothing but a brother my best friend and for him to do this to me." I never finished my sentence I broke down in sobs, I didn't even know Emmett was this close but he picked me up and cradling me like a baby.

"Yeah right Bella that baby belongs to Edward see Jacob told me that you two have been screwing for the last year. You just had to steal my boyfriend didn't you, You little tramp.."

"Tanya shut up! as much as I wish that baby was mine it's not, Jacob Black is the father I'm guessing that Jacob convinced you that the whole time we were gone we screwing each other's brains out but we weren't and they never dated I'm guessing he convinced you of that to make sure that when we got back from our trip you would keep me from seeing or talking to Bella, but it didn't work. you want to know the truth about my feelings for Bella I Love Bella and I love that baby it might not be mine by blood but Bella and that baby are mine" Tanya looked at him in shock or pretend shock whichever it was..

"But you have been dating me I love you Eddie" Edward shook his head

"No you don't you had never noticed me until someone told you that when I turned 18 I receive my trust fund and it worth millions the next day you were all over me I finally after three months gave up and started dating you and I had heard about you screwing other people but chose to ignore it just to give you the benefit of the doubt but let me tell you I never loved you, you had always said it to me but I never said it back. You know that bracelet you are wearing"

She nodded

"you thought it came from Tiffany's I even told you I gave all most 500 dollars for it but it came from wal-mart and i only gave 10 dollars for it, you know where the 500 dollar bracelet went?" She stared at him, he slowly turned towards me and reached out for my wrist.

"This right here is where it went, I bought and gave it to her because I loved her. I somehow knew Bella loved me just by the mumbling when she was asleep, but she loves me for me she loves my family unlike you, you are rude and you are disrespectful to my mother and my father you're lucky you still have a head on your shoulders, because so many times I have resisted plucking it off your shoulders. you are mean and even bully my sisters you flirt and even try to get in my brothers pants. Now you need to get the hell outtalk this house and don't come back in case you didn't understand that we are broken up as in longer boyfriend and girlfriend we should have never been together in the first place" she just stood there Rose walked up to Edward's side and Alice on my side.

"Did he stutter are you going to stand there or shall I and Alice drag you out?" Tanya shook herself outtalk her trance and stomped out and slammed the door

"I'm swear I'm going to rip that woman apart and burn the pieces" Rose said and sort of smiled at me gave me a hug and kissed my cheek grabbing Emmett's hand and dragging him upstairs.

Alice and Jasper must have caught the hint and decided to go for a drive.

Carlisle and Esme went into the rec room in the basement.

We waited until everyone left Edward grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together and pulled us onto the couch.

"Bella, I didn't want you to find out that I loved like that." I smiled and blushed

"Edward I feel the same way I have loved you for awhile now but I figured after this happened you wouldn't want anything romantic to do with me but you do you love me?"

Edward was nodding his head "I do love you Bella very much."

I took a deep breath "I love you too Edward"

"Bella I love you and this baby" he leaned down and lifted my shirt and kissed my stomach then came back up kissed me on the lips and before I knew it I was straddling him.

"NO SEX YOU TWO!" we both growled but I disentangled myself to face Carlisle and Esme and their smiles, after that we had a long discussion about the no sex rule or at least until after all my tests was done and the results were in.

* * *

**I am going through changing things in this story you know adding or deleting certain things so i hope you enjoy the changes please review**


	4. Sunday

**Sunday**

I stayed in bed until 2pm mostly because I was up really early with morning sickness and the fact that me and Edward stayed up until three am talking about things that had happened over the past few months, he admitted he had noticed something was wrong but every time he went to ask me Tanya would pull attention away from me and make him focus on her, he told me that sometime he felt like he was being watched I joked that maybe there was a camera somewhere in his room he went pale so we slept in one of the guest rooms and had agreed that we would get Chief to get one of his techs to sweep his room and the rest of the house.

There was a knock on the bedroom door

"Come in" I yelled as I snuggled into Edward's pillow I wish someone could bottle his smell

Esme poked her head in

"Bella has your stomach settled yet because you need to get up and eat a little more than crackers and water"

I smiled at her

"Okay momma"

I heard her giggle

"Sorry Esme it slipped out but do you mind if I call you that I mean you and Carlisle are basically my second parents"

She smiled at me and walked over to the bed and gave me a big hug.

"I love you Bella just like you were my daughter and I will love this baby as if it were my grandbaby so if you want to call me momma and call Carlisle pop or dad, although I don't know what Charlie would say about this?"

"He wouldn't mind how bought I call you ma and Carlisle pop"

Esme smile "Alright well let's get you downstairs and fed"

Esme walked into the closet and pulled out a tank and a pair of Yoga pants

"We are going to the exercise room and you need to work out its good for both you and the babies"

I raised my eyebrows

"Esme you realize you said babies"

She smiled

"Well you never know sweetie"

Now Esme thinks I'm have more than one Alice must of had a predication or something well this time I hope she is wrong.

After we ate we went on up to the gym where Edward has been all morning.

When I walked in he was lifting weights and Emmett was spotting Emmett spotted me

"Hey lover boy your girl is here" I blushed and smiled

Edward put the weight bar back in the holder and got up and kissed me on the fore head

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek

"Are you going to work out or are you just going to watch me"

I laughed

"I'm going to start on the exercise bike then I might try the treadmill"

He gave me a look  
"I'll be careful on the treadmill I promise"

He hugged me and whispered 'you better'

I got on the bike and was on it for a long time I could feel the burn in my legs afterwards I got a water out of the little fridge and I heard Edwards phone yell TEXT MESSAGE

"Edward your phone got a text"

"I know I made the mistake of opening one of them without looking at the sender, they are from Tanya she keeps sending slutty pictures it's her way of thinking I will take her back but I don't won't her I want you" with a crooked smile and a very gentle kiss on my lips and smacked my butt.

"Love you babe" I laughed "Love you too"

a few hours later I was snuggled up in bed in my room Edward, Chief and some tech guy who look he was from La Push are sweeping the room for Camera's

Edward comes in pale

"What's wrong?"

"She had four camera's in there they are nanny camera's she even had one in my shower"

He shivered

"Oh Edward that's how she knows things I'm surprised that there wasn't more"

He nodded "your dad is sweeping the rest of the house to"

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek

"When he is done I'm going to lay down for a nap"

"Okay I'm going to go down and spend some time with dad"

"He said he would probably stay the night he told me that the house feels so weird with you not there so he talked to mom and dad and they said he could stay here whenever he wants oh and they gave him a key" he smiled and so did I but I was crying

"Oh Bella please don't cry"

"I'm s-s-s-sorry Edward it's hormones"

He laughed and kissed the tears away a throat cleared we looked up to door way it was dad

"I'm going to pretended I didn't see that but anyways Edward your room is now safe so you can shower and stuff now I believe little miss Tanya needs to spend a few nights in jail."

Edward sighed "Let's wait and see if she pulls anymore shit"

Chief nodded

Edward turned to me "Bella I'm going to take a shower and then take a nap in case you want one too"

I nodded with a smile and glanced up to dad who was trying to pretend the discussion wasn't going on but you could still see a blush on his cheeks and a smile twitching under his mustache.

"You go ahead I'm going to go spend some time with dad and everyone else but if I get sleepy I'll know where to go" I winked at him and he started laughing he kissed my forehead and whispered love you and I whispered love you back

"Dad I've got to use the bathroom why don't you go on downstairs"

He nodded I laughed oh a man of few words.

I heard the doorbell ring while I was in the bathroom as I walked down the stairs I seen Rose walking to the door.

"WHAT DA HELL ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE"

Tanya laughed

"I'm here to see Eddie"

I walked on out to where she couldn't see me and what I seen was so funny

she had on eight inch heels with flames in the front part of her heels and the dress was a slinky open-back dress and her hair was teased I guess it was supposed to be a sexy hair doo but it was teased to stand up.

"Where is my Eddie?"

I stopped my laughing from my hiding spot and stepped out

"Tanya he is not your Edward he is mine"

I smirked

"Why don't you go around and pick up Newton, I'm pretty sure since he's been tapping your rotten pussy all summer along with half of the town he will jump you as soon as you knock on his door"

She huffed

"I'm not leaving until I see Eddie"  
I heard shuffling coming from the living room and smiled.

"Tanya I believe my daughter and Rose said to leave and Edward told you yesterday and the day before to leave and never step foot onto this property, now either you leave this property now or I will arrest you for trespassing and charge you with trespassing on both the Cullen's property and my property this summer"

She looked at the Chief and smirked oh bad move slut

"You have no proof I was on or anywhere near you property this summer"

Chief smiled

"Yes I do, see that little confession you did yesterday it was recorded on Edward, Esme and Carlisle's Phones and already been retrieved and also the footage from the living room security camera"

WOW

"Bella sweetie you look a little pale why don't you go lay down with Edward and take you a nap."

I seen the smile dad was trying to hide

"Okay dad see ya later love ya"

"You too baby girl"

I took one last glance at Tanya and seen she looked a little pale.  
When I got to the top of the stairs I seen Edward sitting on the floor listening to what was going on downstairs, he held his finger up to his lips and whispered 'sssshhhh'

I walked over to him and sat down and leaned my head on him man I am really ready for that nap I wonder if this will get worse as I get further into this pregnancy. Edward grabbed my hand and was rubbing circled on it and he smiled at me and me at him.

"Tanya I suggest you leave now before I either arrest you or call your parents to come and get you"

"Listen, there is no reason to call my parents all I want to do is see my Eddie, where is he you told sl- I mean Bella to go take a nap are they in the same room they better not be"

We could hear two separate growls one was closer than the other

"I think Rose and Alice are going to kick her ass that was them that growled "

I smiled at him and nodded

"BITCH he is not your anything he broke up with you two days in a fucking row, if you so much as step onto this property I will rip you limb by limb then burn every piece of your body"

I could hear Tanya laughing at Alice

"What the fuck are you laughing at?"

Tanya was trying to stop laughing but managed to get it under control.

"You threatened me in front of the Chief of Police, Mr. Swan I would like these two arrested for harassment"

I can't believe that Bitch

"I have no idea what you are talking about Tanya all I heard them say was to remove yourself from this property and stay off this property"

Edward leaned over and whispered "I believe your dad is having fun"

I laughed "Yeah for now but I'm waiting for him to lose his temper" we both laughed a little

"Alright chief I'll leave but I want to see Eddie –growl- Edward before I leave"

Edward stood up and tugged on my arm to help me stand then we went to the third floor to his room as soon as I was in his room I headed straight for the bed and laid down Edward pulled the sheets and covers us and I laid my head on his chest and relaxed as my eye shut I heard the bedroom door open and a very loud shrill scream.

"I'm going to kill her"

"Now Tanya you know you just said in front of the chief of police right and is also his daughter"

"Oh and Tanya if I found out you have laid a finger on Bella or bother Edward anymore I will arrest you for those nanny cams you installed all over his room and the one in his shower"

Rose cleared her throat

"You have seen him now leave"

Another huff and she was gone

"Edward are you asleep?"

"Not yet Rose wake us up in a couple of hours"

"Alright"

"Hey Edward"

"Yeah chief"

"Thanks for taking such good care of my daughter I know you love her"

"I do chief swan"

"Have a good nap you too see ya later oh and I'm staying the night in Bella's room"

I could feel him nod and I heard the bedroom door shut.

Then is all dark and i was left to my dreams

* * *

**HEY YA'LL I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE THAT DID REVIEW **

**THIS IS ANOTHER ONE OF THE CHAPTERS THAT I WROTE.**

**MY FRIEND THAT WROTE THE STORY HAS IT TURNED COMPLETELY OVER TO ME. SO I'M ASKING PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ya'll here is a short chapter. Sorry for being gone so long but i had lost inspiration to write but now i am going to write on all three stories. so please hang in there.**

* * *

Chapter 5 The Next Day

We pulled into the parking lot on Monday morning and everyone was staring.

"Edward, what in the world are they staring at? It isn't like we haven't come to school together!" he shrugged his shoulders "I have no idea unless Tanya has started rumors." He frowned and got out to open my door.

"Why thank you kind sir." I thanked him with a curtsy, he let a loud laugh and I joined him.

Alice came bouncing up to us "Edward, Tanya alert!" he groaned as Tanya hugged him from behind.

"What do you want Tanya?"

Tanya smirked at me as she turned to face Edward.

"Nothing honey, I just wanted to say good morning."

Edward frowned "Tanya in case you didn't grasp the point yesterday and the day before , WE BROKE UP as in we are no longer together." She tried to argue but Edward put his hand up to silence her.

"People have been telling me about your cheating for the last two years but I gave you a the benefit of the doubt and trusted you, but after we left and went on vacation I got several phone calls and emails with pictures proving to me that you were a lying, cheating, slut." He said it so calmly it was strange. Tanya turned to me as calm and smirked "Bella, have you heard the rumors yet?" I shook my head "Tanya, we just got here and I'm really not interested in the rumors that goes around this school!"

* * *

**More to come soon Please Review**


	6. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

Sorry this isn't a chapter but I wanted to let everyone know that I changed the name of this story to "Never give up!" thanks to for the title suggestions from Clumsy . Person in December of 2011, I very much appreciated the names you came up with. I started this story about three years ago and got so busy with other things I couldn't get the time to write, now it seems that's all I have time to do lol but I promise I have another chapter on it's way soon.

Thanks to all that have viewed, alerted and recommended this story.

Sincerely

Isabella Esme Cullen

P.S I can be found on facebook, my name on there is Isabella Esme Brown

Facebook esmenicole . brown


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone****This chapter is Short **

**Author's Note at bottom :)**

**This story is not beta'd so there might be some misspelled words or improper grammar.**

* * *

Edward and I headed to class and everyone stared and whispered behind our backs Lords knows what Tanya has spread around this school.

I leaned into Edward and whispered "What do you think the she devil spread, I mean other than her legs!"

Edward chuckled

"I don't know baby and I really don't care!" I nod because I agree.

We had been in class in class when the P.A. System sounded off.

"Would Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, Rose Whitlock and Emmett Cullen please come to the principal's office?" Edward and I looked at each other we both didn't know what was going on. I heard the snicker's behind us as we got our stuff together and met with everyone in the hall.

"Bella, you feeling alright?" Rose asked as she put her arm around me

I smiled and nodded even though my stomach was not feeling very well.

We were right in front of the door to the principal's office everyone nerve's was on edge as we went and Ms. Cope gave us a little smile and motioned for us to go in.

* * *

**Hey Everyone sorry for not updating sooner my only excuse is well life so i hope everyone is still with me and please review thanks ya'll**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: This story is not beta'd so there might be some misspelled words or improper grammar or even missing punctuation.**

We were right in front of the door to the principal's office everyone nerve's was on edge as we went and Ms. Cope gave us a little smile and motioned for us to go in.

Principle Gray looked up from the files he was looking at.

"Alright everyone, please take a seat."

We all glanced at each other and sat down.

"First of all I got an anonymous letter this morning that you Bella were pregnant and if left in this school it would be a bad influence to the other students! I called chief Swan and he confirmed that you was in fact pregnant!" he looked at all of us and then just at me.

"And he also said that you were staying at Dr. Cullen's so that way you have around the clock cared! Is all of this true, Bella?" I nodded and laid my head over on Edward's shoulder I was so ashamed.

"Mr. Gray? What exactly does that have to do with the rest of us? Yes she is staying with us, is that a problem because my family doesn't see any problem with it, she is our sister and we will be there for her no matter what" Mr. gray looked terrified at Rose's rant.

"No Ms. hale I don't have a problem with her staying with you, I don't even have a problem with her being pregnant but there was also a report filed this morning that someone seen you five beating on Bella last week" we all looked at each other and started laughing.

Mr. Gray looked at us strange "What are you laughing about?"

"We were tickling her! She wasn't feeling good and had been crying and depressed, and tickling Bella usually makes her feel a little better and to cheer her up!" Emmett said still chuckling

"Is this true Ms. Swan?" I nod my head with a smile.

"Okay now that is cleared up! Back to the letter I got this morning! But the person who sent me this letter also sent the same to each of the school board members. And they want Bella removed from the school, if it was me I wouldn't have a problem with you staying school until you give birth but the board is much set in their decision!"

I nodded then the urge to throw up hit me like a bolt. I jumped up and ran into Mr. Gray's private bathroom and proceeded to worship the porcelain god.

I felt someone behind.

"Won't you be glad when this morning sickness passes?"

I made some kind of noise at her and she laughed

"Did you bring my purse Rose?" she nodded and handed me my purse so I brushed my teeth.

I reentered the office and Edward jumped up " you alright?" I nodded and he kissed my head and pulled me back to the chairs.

"Bella, you can stay in school for the rest of this week and then-"

"Our mom will be homeschooling Bella; you will have to contact her to sort out the details!" Edward basically growled at Mr. Grey.

"Very well, I will contact her before the end of the week to make arrangements."

"UM I was wondering will I be able to graduate with the rest of the class."

He took a deep breath "I don't know Bella, that too is up to the board but like I said if it was up to me you would."

"The rest of you can go back to class! I need to speak to Bella alone!"

Everyone got up and started towards the door I was fidgeting and started to sweat

"Sir, do you mind if I stay in here with Bella?" Edward asked

"May I ask why?"  
"Sir she has been threw a lot and gets nervous around men that she barely know the only men she doesn't get nervous with is me and my brother's and our father's"

Mr. Gray smiled and motioned for Edward to sit down next to me.

"Bella, how far along are you?" he asked

"I am about two almost three months"

"Really I already see the outline of a bump, are you sure you're not further along?" I nodded "yes sir trust me that day is something I'll never forget!"

"Twins maybe?" Edward chuckled "Maybe!"

Mr. Gray went to ask me a question when Carlisle and Esme burst through the door.

"Why is Bella in your office? Is something wrong?" Carlisle asked concerned

"Everything is fine Carlisle! Except for the fact I only have one week and then I have to be home schooled!" I told them starting to get a little emotional.

Carlisle nodded "Kids go on with Esme Bella has an appointment and by the way Edward is holding on, he is going to!" Carlisle smiled at us as we moved passed to Esme

"Honey I'll meet you there!"

Esme smiled kissed him and ushered us out the door to the car!

**Hey everyone I finally got some time to write hope you enjoyed it! Please Review pretty please! **


	9. AN

**Authors Note:**

**Hey readers i'm sorry to make you think is a update but i just wanted to let everyone know this story is up for adoption. if you are interested in adopting please contact me either here or facebook. I took this story as far as i could and would love to someone adopt it and make it there own. thank you all for all the reviews **

**Sincerely Isabella Esme Cullen **

**Facebook . com (remove the spaces) **


	10. AN Adopted

**AN: I am very happy to announce that Love will last and Never give up has been adopted by Kiara-Bella-Cullen I can't wait to see what she has in store for these two stories. i will be taking these chapter down soon but i will leave this AN up until she posts the first chapter.**


End file.
